v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-35537649-20180509153840
For the person asking about getting more mojos for the tournament, other person does have the right idea. On most days, 1300 points will get you to #1 and on the weekends, things have generally been slower, where slightly over 1200 will get it done. at 50pts a pop, seudcing cards is the quickest way to get your point total up. I've been half way through the 3rd map for several weeks now, as I've been focusing on thr tournament instead of moving through the game. You have to stockpile money and supplies for leveling up cards. Also plan out the day you plan to make it into the top 3; plan to be at close to 100 energy when the tournament ends the day before, so you can get as many 5pt battle as possible. Also, et your higher energy cost supplies before then, so you can fight only 10 energy battles across the day and make sure you time the free bronze box so that you can claim it 3 times within the day you plan to make the push for top 3. Done correctly, you can pull 190 pts from battle wins within the 24 hours and an additional 30pt from the 3 bronze boxes, putting you at 220. If you've never placed before, the rest will need to be done with seducing and levelling up cards. Figure you can seduce 10 lower level cards, that's 500pts and then you'd need to level up 24 cards in addition to that, to get to a total of 1330pts. You do not need to wait till last 30 minutes as generally there isn't a change in the top 3 after the 3 hour remaining mark; only once was I bumped from being the top player to being the 2nd player, within the last 3 hours and each win was done with about 1325 pts and 1400 on one occasion. Once you place top 3, do not open your 3 free silver boxes or the free gold box or use your free 100 rubies; when all cashed in on the same day, thats 275 free points. So, stockpile supplies and money again and plan the next day you can level and or seduce enough cards to get to the 1300 pt range again. With the 275 from the boxes and the 220 from battles and bronze boxes, you'll only need to pull an additional 805pts to get up there again. All the cards you get along the way, will help you with being able to collect cards for later seducing. I was #1 the first two days of the tournament and the 4th day as well. The #1 and #2 finish after that, have taken longer to prepare for, mainly getting the inventory for leveling. Do not waste those leveling or seducing pts on days you do not plan to make the push for a top finish. Currently I'm planning and setup to place #1 again on Friday or Saturday. I already can seduce Bone Walker to 5 stars but the $194481 cost to do so isn't worth the 50pts for my next planned win and mainly I'm only planning to take 1st again for the inventory needed to continue leveling that card up; will be a big help getting through the rest of the 3rd map(Sands).